dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Saltasaurus
|-|Saltasaurus= Information The Saltasaurus(Salt-uh-soar-uhs) '''(lizard from Salta) is a saltasaurid sauropod that lived during the late Cretaceous period. It was somewhat small for a titanosaur sauropod. It has decent animations. Design In the game, it is called "Salt" for short. Its appearance is green with what seems to be a beige-colored shell with white several white spots, covering along its neck and back. It also had small spines on its armor, gray in color. It is pretty uncommon to see one of these as a player but they're very common to see as an NPC/Non-player-character. It has 5 skins, the two '''Classic Saltasaurus versions,the Golden Saltasaurus,the Saltasaurus Plush and the Salty Saltasaurus. Although it has gotten a remodel, some players would agree the V2 model looks too similar to the Classic Saltasaurus. Trivia *The Saltasaurus was found with preserved osteoderms (bone-like armor) on its skin impressions. *Saltasaurus's main predator was most likely Abelisaurus. *Saltasaurus's currently does not have its own roars and has the default "rex roar", however, there are confirmed roars for the Saltasaurus in Jeffenette's YouTube channel. *In Dinosaur Planet, the Saltasaurus herd that Alpha was in was tracked down by a pair of large, predatory theropods which takes the slowest member down. They are labelled as "carcharodontosaurs" (often misinterpreted as Carcharodontosaurus) before they hunt. They were most likely Tyrannotitan by identifying the skull shape and the time frame (80 million years ago). Several roars of the Carcharodontosaurus and Giganotosaurus in the game are based off of the sounds they produced defending the kill. |-|Classic Saltasaurus V2= 262x262px |diet = Herbivore |class = Terrestrial |cost = Classic SkinGamepass |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=250 1500 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=32 192 |oxygen = 10 |moistness = None |desc = Lived in late cretaceous |height = 16 FT |length = 38 FT |weight = 14000 LBS}} W.I.P Information It is the second remodel for the sauropod Saltasaurus. Design In the game, it is called "Salt" for short. Its appearance is green with what seems to be a beige-colored shell with white several white spots, covering along its neck and back. It also had small spines on its armor, gray in color. Although it has gotten a remodel, some players would agree the remodel looks too similar to the Classic Saltasaurus. |-|Classic Saltasaurus= 262x262px |diet = Herbivore |class = Terrestrial |cost = Classic SkinGamepass |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=250 1500 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=32 192 |oxygen = 10 |moistness = None |desc = Lived in late cretaceous |height = 16 FT |length = 38 FT |weight = 14000 LBS}} Information The original model for the Saltasaurus '''with less armor on the neck and a different head. It was barely used, though sometimes spawned in as a NPC. It is taller than it's re-modeled version. Design It is dark green in color, with a beige-colored shell armor on its back only. Its white toes were more visible. |-|Salty Saltasaurus= 262x262px |diet = Herbivore |class = Terrestrial |cost = 1540 DNA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=250 1500 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=32 192 |oxygen = 10 |moistness = None |desc = Lived in late cretaceous |height = 16 FT |length = 38 FT |weight = 14000 LBS}} Information This skin was created as a joke, as there was some craze on Dinosaur Simulator that made a lot of players angry. This skin's only purpose and the reason it is even known is probably the fact players use this skin after they've killed a mad player and say "Don't be a Salty Salt." Design It's skin is red while it's armor is night black and it has puffs of smoke coming out of it's ears, further symbolizing the nature of this skin. Some players would confuse the puffs of smoke at first being bones. It has white spots on its armor with gray small spine on its armor. It has black lips and black patched eyes with red pupils. It has a very unpleasant expression. |-|Golden Saltasaurus= 262x262px |diet = Herbivore |class = Terrestrial |cost = 5,000 DNA (Golden Egg 30% Drop Rate) |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=250 1500 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=32 192 |oxygen = 10 |moistness = None |desc = Lived in late cretaceous |height = 16 FT |length = 38 FT |weight = 14000 LBS}} Information The '''Golden Saltasaurus '''is a skin for the '''Saltasaurus which has 30% chance of dropping from the Golden Egg. Design Just like all other Golden Skins, it is a recolor. It is golden yellow in color, with a slight shine to it. It is the same model as the Saltasaurus. Trivia *This skin is part of the Golden Egg Collection. *This skin has a 30% random chance of hatching. |-|Saltasaurus Plush= 262x262px |diet = Herbivore |class = Terrestrial |cost = 500 DNA (Plush Egg, 30% drop rate) |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=250 1500 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=32 192 |oxygen = 10 |moistness = None |desc = Lived in late cretaceous |height = 16 FT |length = 38 FT |weight = 14000 LBS}} "Ain't I cute?" Information The Plushie Saltasaurus '''is a simple, cute looking version of the '''Saltasaurus and surprisingly it has way better animations and hitbox than the original version and other skins for this dinosaur. It, just like the Golden Egg version has 30% chance to drop from a Plush Egg. Design Just like the normal Saltasaurus, it is dark green in color with a beige colored plate armor on its back with white spots. It has large black eyes with a stubby tail. Trivia *This skin is part of the Plush Egg Collection. *This skin has a 30% random chance of hatching. Category:Herbivores Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Sauropodomorphs Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Dinosaurs Category:Golden Dinosaurs Category:Creatures Category:Saltasaurids Category:Macronarian Category:Saurischians Category:Titanosauridae